When taking a conventional sauna both, a fixed box is provided to deliver hot air therein for warming a bather, thereby expanding his or her blood vessels. Then, the bather will leave the hot-air box and suddenly take a shower by spraying cooling water on his or her body to contract the blood vessels. By performing the hot-air bath and cooling-water bath alternatively, the bather will be comfortable since the alternative expansion and contraction of his or her blood vessels may enforce the blood circulation and relax the nervous system to soothe the tiredness especially after doing a heavy work.
However, such a fixed box for hot air and the cooling-water shower are separatedly installed in a bathe room. For taking such a bath, the bather should come to a paid public bath room to possibly waste time and cost or to be infected with diseases, unless he or she personally has installed such an equipment at his or her home. Still, the bather should always change the bathing equipments to cause inconvenience or tiredness due to his or her to-and-from moving between the hot-air box and the cooling-water shower.
Therefore, the present inventor invents the present portable sauna-bath jacket.